new life(chicago pd)
by Haily22
Summary: after 6 years living in washington jay and haley's life take a drastic turn and they are forced to come back to chicago remember english is not my first language
1. Chapter 1

Jay growled as the load noise of his alarm filed his room, slowly he opened one eyes to check the time and he was shocked because it was just only half past two in the morning. seeing his boss number he quickly reached to his phone and answered it.

-halstead?

-hey I know its bad time but we have got a new case, we need you back at headquarters.

-ill be there in 15 minutes.

getting a new case for ctu in the middle of the night was not something new but judging by his boss' voice somthing inside him knew that it was not something usual.

It has been 6 years since he was working with ctu now after he and hailey decided that they both need a change, they landed in washington and now everything was amazing.

-where are you going?

It was hayley' voice that brought him back to the reality.

She was sleepy and her big blue eyes were full of sleep and concerns right now.

Looking to our daughter that was peacefully sleep between two of us I whispered.

-they want me back at headquarters go back to sleep.

Haley still had 2 weeks off before coming back to work. I kissed both of them and got dressed as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes later when I walked into the hq I realised some thing was seriously wrong. every one were in a such rush that they didnt noticed me.

-oh my god jay I am so glad you are here.

It was kim's voice that caught me.

-whats going on here?!

-follow me.

When we entered the conference room I could swear that my jaw dropped to the floor .

-Hank? what are you doing here?!

he was the same as we lefted chicago 6 years ago, just had more white strands, with his usuall gruffy voice and his strong arms hugged me and said

-hey kidd.

-ok, looks like family reunion is over.

with tomm's voice I took another step back both michelle and tomm were present but they both looked worried.

-ok some one just say what the hell is going on here?!

tomm started first.

-we believe a series of attack will happen in chicago in less than 2 month and we want you and haley back at chicago to work with cpd to prevent it.

I couldnt progress all of this information in once michelle who sensed my confusion countinued

-i know it is a lot to progress but you and haley are our best option for this case and we asked sargent voight, he promised us a full co operation so we need to move fast.

my eyes fixed on hank and with a trembling voice I ask

-how fast?

hank who was silent the entire time says

-tomorrow.

With no further explanation tomm stood and said

-be ready. your flight lives in 9 hours.

when we were finally alone hank smiled for the first time and said.

-how are they doing?!

I know completly what is he talking about and finally manage to smile for the first time in the night.

-haley is fine, actually great.

-and erin?!

my smile grow bigger with the name of my one month old daughter.

-she is so cute.

after an akward silence in the room it was hank who finaly broke the silence


	2. Chapter 2

-you know I am so happy for you kid. I think if erin would be happy for you too.

I wanted to answer but I was cut off with jack who seemed just arrived at hq.

-hey I heared about the case sorry that it ruined everything for you.

I chuckled and then turned my attention toward hank who was silently watching us.

-jack this is hank Voight my ex-boss.

They both greeted each other with a friendly smile and said hi. When we finally finished talking to each other it was about 6 in the morning.

-hank I wanna head back home to talk to haley and get ready .do you wanna come? You can see erin too I bet she would love to see her grandpa.

-sounds like a plan.

During the ride hank looked around and with a friendly smile and finally said:

-you know , Washington was a good start for both of you .

I just nod and then continue with my driving. It was pas 7 am when we arrived back at apartment. I wanted to open the door when haley surprised me and opened the door with erin who laid on her chest peacefully .

-hey I didn't know you are awake.

She chuckled and passed erin to me and said .

-I wasn't till your early bird woke up and refused to sleep again. Hey hank what are you doing here.

They both hugged each other and I saw that haley was too emotional and wiped her tears. Erin who was awake and fully alert clapped her hands playfully and mumbled sth. Haley laughed finally and said.

-I think some one wants her grandpa.

when hank was playing with erin haley finally said.

-hey what did happen at hq.

i took my eyes from hank and sighed heavily as i remembered every thing that happened in the last 3 hours.

-they want us back at chicago.

-what? but why?

she literally panicked and looked erin nervously.

\- i know haley its hard for me too but we dont have any choice. we are the best shots for this new case


	3. chap3

Hayley's pov

I looked at Erin who was happily playing with Hank Jay was called to hq again for more information on the case and according to Hank our flight is a bout to leave in 5 hours.

_hey kiddo, you alright?

I sighed and wrapped my head with my hands.

_hank , we swear that we would never look back at our past in Chicago and now all of a sudden we are coming back to Chicago I'm afraid Hank.

_for Jay?!

I just noded and shift my look from Hank to Erin, Hell I was afraid both for Jay and Erin and I didn't know how Jay can handle any of this.

_Haley I'm afraid too.

I jumped from my seat as soon as I hear his voice .

Hank grabbed Erin from my shaking arms and left the room so we could speak .

He took another step forward and took my hands with his cold hands I shivered but I didn't step back.

_ I know six years ago we agreed that we never go back to Chicago mostly because of what happened at that operation, but now I can't think what will happen if someone else take this Case .

I snuggled into his embrace and whispered

_but they can solve it without us .

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

_you know that I always come back to you and our daughter Right?!

I just noded again ، unable to say anything because I didn't know I can ever use my voice again .

With his fingers ,he forced me to look straight at him.

_so don't worry we will get through this.

After a minute silence he looked around and said

_are we ready to leave?!

I jumped from couch jay was surprised by my sudden movement l gigled at his reaction.

-I need to pick some toys for erin.

Jays POV

When we finally landed on Chicago i just realized that how much i missed this city .

Chicago was our city , was where we married but ofcourse it was the city that took erin from me 8 years ago.

-You ok kidd?

It was his gruffy voice which was filled with tiredness and concern.

\- I guess so, I mean 6 years is a long time to be away from your city .

He just stared at me and noded.

Half an hour later when we finally managed to get out of airport will and natallie were waiting for us with a huge grinn on their faces specially will who was going to jump any seconds because of his excitements.

-look who decided to come back.

although we both were in touch during the last 6 years and even will and nat came to washington occasionally but i still couldnt believe how will has changed since the day he came to live with me 10 years ago , and now he has a 2 years old daughter name hanna .

I loosened my grip on his shirt and turned to Natalie who now had erin between her arms .

-Oh my god i missed her so much jay its so good that you are back

when we finally managed to get out of airport it was almost 12 pm a flight with a one year old daughter worn out both of us that hailey fall sleep the minute we get on wills car with erin on her lap .

-hey they are celebrating your return at mollys tonight .

-what?! But why?!

This time Natalie said.

-hey you were far from this city for 6 years your friends are looking to see you specially erin .

-oh believe me this little monster will like it .

When will drove to their house i got confused

:why are we going to your house?!

He gave me a huge grinn and said

:because your house is under construction and till further notice you are staying with us .

Half an hour later when we entered their house two sudden voice screamed our name

:uncle jay .

I kneeled in time to grabb hanna and owen who ran to us.

Hanna went to Hailey to play with erin

-uncle jay are you really staying with us?!

Instead of me answering his question ,will scooped him and said

-yes buddy for a few days we all are staying together.

-yeaaahh

Nattalie gestured to bedroom

-you both can use a little nap before dinner.

Hailey wanted to protest but natalie stopped her

-hey i am a mother of two hyper children i certainly can entertain erin for a while .

We both give Natalie and will a weak smile and went straight for bed.

When we both finally lied on bed Hailey sighed heavily and whispered

-you think it was a good idea to come back?!

I honestly didnt have any

₣AHIΜ€, [۰۵.۱۱.۱۸ ۱۶:۳۱]

answer for that but i managed to nod

-you know we never could stayed in Washington forever.

-but if he finds out about erin, that she is with us you know he will do anything .

I gently kissed her forehead hank who had heard our conversation finally said

-He cant come near you or erin hailey we wont let that happen .

She simply nod but i knew that deep down she wasn't still convinced that everything will be fine during our case .

Everyone was silent and drinking Hailey's head was simply on my shoulder and it was obvio that she was exhausted hank finally managed to send all of us to home .

That night when we finally were alone with erin who was peacefully asleep between two of us my mind drifted back to that day.

""Chicago PD

Ruzek shouted from across the warehouse I could here every ones voice who shouted clear after checking each room. SomeThing wasn't right He has to be here .

Hailey was nervously looking the room that we were checking that a voice got my come from the laptop that was open on the desk hailey reacted first and open the message it was a video when it started i literally lost every air that was in my lungs .

The video showed erin with her hands tied behind her and a her mouth was closed with something.

-hello detective it was nice nice of you to finally show up .

Hailey radioed hank and asked for a tech to trace the message .

-what do you want charlie?!

He laughed so bad that i wanted to put a bullet in his head to make him shout up .

-dont you wanna ask for your pregnant girlfriend detective?!

That was when i noticed the blood on erins shirt and my heart Stood for a second .

-I want you to come alone to the location i sent you ...no one else should be with you or i will kill her .

Before i can manage to say anything he ended the call and all i could see was a black page""

The next morning when hailey and i entered the kitchen erin was already up and she was playing with hanna


	4. chapter 4

When Erin finally saw her mother and me ، she nearly screamed and ran towards Hailey and me.

Hanna suddenly screamed:

-we are going to zoo.

With a confused look I glanced over at nat and will who were looking at us with a huge grin .

-we both have two days off and we were going to take Hanna to zoo , but since you guys clearly have to work at the district we thought to take Erin with us too .

Hailey s smile dropped and she was clearly so worried that will stepped forward and said:

-hey if it's not...

I squeezed her arm to try give her some reassurance , with a last look to Erin who was looking at us with her blue eyes sparkling with joy , finally gave in and said:

\- OK .

Natalie smiled and turned to Hanna who was now jumping from excitement.

-what don't you guys go to your room and we can help you get ready huh?

Without any hesitation both kids ran from kitchen with a speed beyond their age that all of them fell into a series of laughter.

-They are so good together.

Nat looked at Hailey and continued:

-i know you are still worried but that man can't come near Erin .

Hailey dropped on the nearest chair and sighed:

\- I know but he is still out there and clearly wants revenge on ...

-me .

I completed her sentence which Received some worried looks from will and Nat.

-revenge for what?! He was the one that k...

Nat shoot will a warning look that caused him to become silent.

\- I know , but charlie sees me as his number one enemy because of everything that happened to him that year .

Hailey whispered:and I was the one who convinced Erin to come back to Chicago because Erin was pregnant with your baby in new York.

Sitting beside her I manage to hug her with one arm and resting the other one on her head .

-you are not responsible Hailey.

She finally broke into subs.

-but he killed Erin Infront of me .

I manage to swallow the lamp that was growing inside my throat . My brain suddenly Goes back to six and half of years ago .

-I don't understand why Erin is in Chicago?

Antonio was the first one to spoke after that phone call . And he asked the question that all of them were thinking right now.

-i told her to come back .

it was Hailey who spoke with a weak voice and collapsed on the nearest chair . adam stepped forward to talk to her but Atwater made him stop .

\- What are you talking about Hailey?!

Voight asked with a confused look . I was going to lost my damn mind yesterday my ex girl friend who was pregnant with my child was at new York and now she was fighting with a psycho.

\- she was so sad about raising her child alone at new York and then I talked to her convincing her to come back but I didn't have any idea that charlie was going to kidnapped her to force Jay to give him his boy .

-mo..my...

with erins little voice Hailey suddenly jumped and looked at her daughter who was demanding her attention .

-Hey monkey , are you excited?!

she said something in her own language that made every one laugh harder.

will managed to talk first .

-ok we should go then ...

after they left the house I turned to Hailey .

-hey are you OK?!

she sighed tiredly :

-yeah , but I wish we never would have come back here

 **thank you guys for your comments . and yeah I made a mistake . in flash forwards Erin is one year old .** **about the flash backs " they are all about 6 month after Erin leaving to work at new York . Hailey and Erin are still in touch and with Hailey's suggestion Erin who is now about 4 month on her pregnancy came back to Chicago .**


End file.
